The Bridge is Widening
by Oaid
Summary: Alright. This is an ongoing RP between me and my close friend. It's LockdownxProwl at the moment, but that eventually bleeds into BlurrxShockwave and MegatronxOptimus and then ScreamerxOC, OCxOC, and Mpreg. The title will eventually make sense. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Prowl was slagged. No, he was beyond slagged. He had been caught alone by the Decepticons and he was unable to contact any of his friends back at the base. He was losing energon at a steady rate.. His arm was laying over not too far away.. He was going to die here.. He laid there for a few hours slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. In his hazed state he made a desperate call for the only other person who he might be able to contact. He closed his optics tight and hailed Lockdown's ship.. Hoping to Primus the bounty-hunter would get his desperate cry for help.. Moments after he'd hailed the ship.. When the line was finally open.. He passed out.. Last thoughts being in the hope that Lockdown could identify his signal

Lockdown was currently on his way to another galaxy to return a bounty he'd caught.. when he got a distress signal from somewhere on Earth, in the middle of nowhere it seems. From Prowl. Though the signal died shortly after it was cast, most likely from the mech passing out. Must be in trouble or something.. groaning, he turned his ship around and darted back to Earth, the dirtball planet he'd hope to escape from.. landing near where Prowl's call had come from, about a mile off, and heading over to the area designated by the cybernina.. finding him laid on the ground, unconscious, his arm disembodied and strewn somewhere. Stupid mech. Most of gotten jumped or something.. he'd take him to his ship though.. which he did.. setting the Cyberninja in his own berthroom and returning to his control station, going back to doing what he had been like nothing had happened.

Prowl didn't stir at all.. However a slow pinkish stain started spreading like a virus across the white of the berth the cyberninja was on.

Lockdown eventually placed his ship on auto-pilot to go check on Prowler.. his energy field was slowly weakening.. and as he went into the room he'd set Prowl in, he noticed a large stain on the sheets of his berth. "Hey! That was IMPORTED!" It took him a minute to realize that the Cyberninja was losing quite a bit of energon.. throwing his hand and hook up and getting a medical kit Swindle had given him, taping up the lines on Prowl, clasping his arm back in place temporarily.. He'd weld it back when he saw Swindle again.

It took about 5 earth hours for Prowl to stabilize.. But when he did he was still very very weak and hadn't come out of stasis yet.

Lockdown didn't stay in the room with Prowl, he drifted through his ship, doing the maintenance he needed.. coming back about five hours later, and heaving a sigh when the mech had stabilized. Though he was in stasis.. or recharge.. either one, he wasn't conscious.

Prowl's energy field was active, even with him being in stasis lock. It was something he'd learned. He was actively keeping tabs on Lockdown's energy field. He was in truth afraid. Prowl was a fairly young bot despite how he seemed.. and he'd been in near death situations before but.. He'd never skirted the edges of the pit this close to the gaping maw of deactivation that was currently looking him directly in the optics.

He needed an anchor.. Something.. Spiritual support. Right now he didn't care if it was Lockdown.. Pit, he'd even use Bumblebee if the yellow bug was around.

It was the lunar cycle by now, and Lockdown had retreated to his berthroom.. groaning when the fact that Prowl was in his berth came back and kicked him in the aft.. oh well.. he'd scoot the little Autobrat to the other side of the berth and sleep on his side. It was meant for two mechs anyway.. so he gently scuttled Prowl to his side of the berth, Lockdown laying on his own side. He could still feel Prowl's energy signature and field fluxing and being active.. and it was kind of irking him. He didn't like that feeling. The feeling of Prowl moving, without him actually MOVING.

Prowl continued like this for a while.. Before his field calmed some, only shifting every once in a while.. Like he was making sure Lockdown hadn't gone anywhere

Lockdown squirmed in the berth, eventually pushing Prowl farther from him with his pede.. and the next movement of Prowl's energy field he shot up. "Prowl! Cease that! It's IRKING ME."

Prowl clearly didn't hear him because the ninjas energy field spiked.. Very much akin to the spike you'd get from panic.

Lockdown huffed and poked at Prowl's shuttered optics with his hook. "You're REALLY an obnoxious little thing, darlin'. You should feel honored I let your filthy back-stabbing aft on my ship."

Prowl's energy field just fluctuated, calming but shying away from the close contact.

Lockdown snickered a little bit. "Suddenly shyin' away, darlin'? I never took you as the shy type." He felt kind of weird talking to an unconscious mech..

Prowl's field continued behaving that way.. Like he wanted the other close by didn't want to be touched.

Lockdown smirked some, but yawned a bit.. stretching himself out on the berth, laying on his back, hands folded over his chest. "Why don't you go on and wake up, darlin', I feel weird talkin' to you while you're unconscious."

Sadly for Lockdown, Prowl remained unconscious for the rest of the night.. His energy field only reaching out every few hours to gently graze Lockdown's then retreat again.

Lockdown awoke every time Prowl's energy field brushed past his.. scooting closer every time.. and he slept well into the day.. he didn't have anything better to do for the rest of the week while his ship piloted itself into a far-off galaxy.

Prowl remained like this for a while.. Only a few times did he slip into almost consciousness... Not enough to be able to move or speak but enough to be aware.

It was about noon, Lockdown was snoring heavily and only an inch or so from Prowl's frame.. head cradled in his one hand, legs stretched out and spread on the berth, gently brushing the Cyberninja's, the only thought grazing through his processor, was how long of a trip this was going to be..


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Not sure about some of the galaxy names.. so bear with me.. and deal with it.**

It was about 6 days into their trip when prowl was conscious enough to forcefully jab his energy field into the others

Lockdown groaned and rolled farther away from Prowl when the mech jabbed at his energy field, jabbing Prowl's back and leaving the berthroom. Swindle was supposed to be here HOURS ago.. his ship was in the middle of nowhere, next to a planet, hooked on it's gravitational field.. and Swindle HAD THE NERVE to be late.

Swindle was effectively four hours late when he finally hailed Lockdown's ship, "Ah! Lockdown ol' buddy ol' pal! Sorry about that I ran into an asteroid field around Cetari Six, didn't mean to keep you waiting! I'll be there in about five minutes!"

Lockdown was beyond simply 'irritated' when Swindle hailed his ship. "Swindle you worthless piece of slagging scrap metal! Worthless excuse for a mech get your aft here before I go find you and PERSONALLY deactivate you!"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there LD. You seem particularly irritated this solar cycle." The salesman had put his normal smile into place, though Lockdown couldn't see this gesture of.. kindliness.

Lockdown grumbled. "Yeah, well, I feel a bit deprived and I've got some slaggin' Autobot SCUM on my ship that I rescued from that dirtball Earth.. just hurry the slag up and get over here. I need that welder."

Swindle nodded some, "Docking with you in about two minutes. An Autobot, hm? You know if you want him off your hands.."

Lockdown growled. "No, I am NOT giving him to you. Primus only KNOWS what YOU would do with him. Probably sell him as a Pleasure-bot."

swindle frowned a little

Lockdown snickered lightly. "Just hurry up." With that he cut the comm. link.

In a few minutes there was the tell-tale sound of swindles ship pulling up and docking, airlock being put in place and the hiss of it opening to reveal Swindle.

Lockdown waltzed over next to the door to his docking mechanism, smirking when Swindle stumbled in. "Finally, the GRAND Swindle arrives."

Swindle rolled his optics, "So. I have that welder. However, could i also interest you in some high-grade i picked up from Beta-Centarin? I assure you it is of the best quality. Exceptionally smooth. Goes very well with some ultra refined oil from Telliran 12..home of some of the best oil refineries in the universe!"

Lockdown shook his head and shoved at Swindle's chassis. "I'm not interested in buying anymore of your High-grade, I have enough to last me the rest of my activation." He snatched the welder from the arm's dealer. "The only thing I'm interested in right now is getting off."

Swindle blinked a few times. "Okay, look. I've got an overstock of this stuff and I've been trying to get rid of it for WEEKS!"

Lockdown sighed and patted his friend's shoulder. "Fine, I'll take what ya' got, darlin'. You owe me though."

Swindle smiled. "Oh, no I don't. I'll just throw in some things for free. Your pick'

Lockdown snickered some. "Anything? Alright, let's see what ya' got Swindle, darling."

Swindle made a face. "I'm still not letting you in the gold member room."  
( XD)

Lockdown frowned. "Slagit. You're a glitch, you know that? Okay, fine. Give me some credits, come look at this Autobot I have, and let me molest your aft and we're even." The last part was said in a playful undertone, however.. smirk evident on his face.

swindle rolled his optics and smiled. "I'm a busy mech, Lockdown. I'm due halfway across the galaxy in two earth days. Maybe some other time. However could I interest you in 'Mechs Gone Wild'? Its pretty good material."

Lockdown chuckled. "No thanks, I don't want to see any of your home made porn.. well wait.. actually.. Yeah, go ahead and throw that in. I'll use it to give the little Autobot darlin' a good wake-up call if needed."

Swindle blinked softly. "Mm, let me go see this Autobot. I'll give you a quote."

Lockdown snorted. "Fine. Come on." he dragged his comrade into his berthroom, pointing to Prowl splayed out and unconscious.

Swindle blinked and whistled. "He's a nice model." 

Lockdown chuckled and picked the unconscious mech up. "Yeah. I know. No, you can't have him. He's mine."

Swindle huffed softly. "He's damaged but in one piece, and functional hes probably worth more than my entire ship AND its contents. As scrap I'd say.. quite a lot. But he's a custom model. Definitely worth more than my ship and that's saying something."

Lockdown chuckled set the unconscious mech down, on his abdomen, letting Swindle look him over. "I know. He's quite exquisite, isn't he? But that's why I'm keeping him. Tell you what, if he gets annoying, I'll give him to you. And if you wanna'.. share while you're over here, I'll be happy to oblige, for a fee of course."

swindle snorted. "If I'm not mistaken that's Prowl, and what I've read he's a Cyber ninja.. like you were."

Lockdown ground his dentals a bit. "Yeah, don't bring that up if you want to stay in one piece. My hook can be used for other purposes than you know. This includes ripping your port in half." 

Swindles optics went wide. "No harm meant LD. I'm just saying. You know how Cyberninjas are from personal experience."

Lockdown grumbled and grabbed Swindle around his throat, slamming him down onto the berth, causing the Arm's Dealer's helm to bounce against the metal. "Do NOT bring that up, do you hear me you insignificant little GLITCH?"

Swindle was rattled but put his hands up all the same, "Easy easy LD! I'm just saying! This Prowl's going to be one tough egg for you to crack because he was trained like that!"

Lockdown chuckled a bit and let go of Swindle's neck, letting him be and turning to lean into a nearby wall. "I suppose so, Swindle. But I've got my methods.. you know that already, don't you?"

Swindle smiled softly. "LD.. how much do you know about this kid...?" Swindles tone was.. sinisterly sweet.

Lockdown flickered his optics a few times. "Not too much. Just know he's Autobot scum and is a Cyberninja. You know something you're not tellin' me, darlin'?"

Swindle made a sweep with his arm. "Well we could negotiate this. I'm willing to make a trade."

Lockdown narrowed his optics. "And what is it you want, Swindle?"

Swindle made a face. "You know. It's long and shiny.." 

Lockdown twitched a little bit. "Swindle, specify, because with that description it sounds like you want on my cord."

Swindle laughed loudly. "I don't think that is something you'd want to permanently give me. Unless you plan on interfacing me for the rest of eternity. I want that sword of yours, Lockdown.. The big one."

Lockdown rolled his optics. Swindle would NEVER let that go. "I'm not giving you that sword. It's a trophy I PERSONALLY acquired and I'm not letting your sleazy little hands anywhere NEAR it, darlin'. So pick something else."

Swindle sighed. "Oh well I guess you'll never know this juicy little detail.."

Lockdown growled. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Just tell me and we'll work something out.. or would you rather me rip it from your processor while you're recharging?"

Swindle frowned. "You wouldn't get past my security system!" Well unless that scrambler he'd sold Lockdown works on high end systems too...

Lockdown ticked Swindle and pushed off the wall, wrapping his arms around the smaller mech's throat, hook dangerously close to the latch on his helm. "Don't make me do it now.

swindle squeaked slightly. "Okay, okay, calm down..damn you don't like information being withheld do you?"

Lockdown snickered lightly. "Nope. Now go on, tell me and I'll send you on your merry way.. in one piece."

"Well.. From what I've found it said the kid was a draft dodger.. and forced to become a Cyberninja.. He never WANTED to"

Lockdown tapped his claw on his chin. That's an interesting little tidbit of information. "Interesting. Thank you for your contribution. Now," He gave a sickly-sweet smile, "OFF MY SHIP."

Swindle huffed. "Fine, you win this round LD"

Lockdown chuckled and dragged Swindle to the airlock. "Out out out! Come back here in a week so I can refill on slag, though."

Swindle rolled his optics and straightened up. "You know you ought-a be nicer to me, I cut you some great deals LD."

Lockdown snorted and gave Swindle a bit of a shove. "I should be in a better mood by the next time you see me, don't worry my darling Swindle."

Swindle rolled his optics. "See you around LD," Swindle left.. And half an hour later realized he STILL had that high-grade and oil.


End file.
